Du Riechst So Gut
by draco-severus-mmm
Summary: One Shot to Rammstein's Du Riechst So Gut. Translation inside. HBP Spoilers so beware if you have not yet read it. Remus fulfills his wolfish appetite to obtain his one desire.


Hello everyone! This is me, **draco-severus-mmm** with something I whipped up today. I'm sorry that this is what you get instead of either** Summer With The Grangers** or **La Malfoi Inconnue** but I have always wanted to do a songfic based on this song. The idea finally came to me after reading something of **ashibabi** entitled **Secrets**, so about the whole Remus 'not being able to maintain a decent relationship' but if anyone has seen the film clip for **Du Riechst So Gut** by **Rammstein**, it is almost the same as that. I absolutely love that film clip and there is a woman in it that gets to snog the lead singer, lucky bitch!

Hence, now for the **Disclaimer** that **the song lyrics are ****Rammstein's**, the **translation is Jeremy Williams'** own (Because if I was to translate it anyway, it would turn out to be quite the same as his but just know that it isn't mine) **from herzeleid . com **(a Rammstein dedication website that is quite good for Rammstein info) and that**the characters are J.K. Rowling's**. This story is written purely for enjoyment (even if it is a bit angsty) and I am not getting any money out of this. Otherwise I wouldn't be posting on and I would be finsihed uni and writing my own stories elsewhere.

* * *

******Du Riechst So Gut**

**_Der Wahnsinn  
ist nur eine schmale Brücke  
die Ufer sind Vernunft und Trieb_**

This life of mine can by no means ever be what people would consider normal. For this reason, it makes it extremely difficult to hold any form of friendship, let alone a relationship. I curse Greyback until the day I die which, nowadays, really doesn't seem that far away. He _would_ have to ensure that every single living creature receives the same curse that he has, simply because he thrives on the pain that it gives everyone. The man (hmph, if you could even call him that) is as insane as the great leader of evil himself, Voldemort.

Bill Weasley was a very lucky recipient; 'lucky' in the sense that he will never have to put up with the horrifying transformation that occurs to me and everyone else like me every month. I know that it is wrong but I cannot help but feel envy for him. Everyone looks to him like he suffered a great loss during a brave fight between good and evil. Yes, there are some that feel that way about me, I cannot deny that, but only a select few in the Wizarding community actually feels this. To Bill, it is everyone.

Reduced to living in the squalors of underground sewers with the rats, I am amazed that my own sanity has been preserved as much as it has. Perhaps it has something to do with you.

**_Ich steig dir nach  
das Sonnenlicht den Geist verwirrt  
ein blindes Kind das vorwärts kriecht  
weil es seine Mutter riecht_**

I have seen you up close yet usually I only look at you from afar. You know I exist, however I do not believe in a second that you feel the same way. Your youth is something that I am very aware of yet you seemed aged beyond your years. The loss of your cousin seems to have really taken its affect on you.

I have made it my duty and mine alone to be there for you during this time. It helps me to feel like I have a purpose somewhere, that at least my condition hasn't completely fucked my chances of a normal life. What's more, you seem to take in my sorrow for you, something that I am eternally grateful for. You think that I am helping you but what you don't realise is that you are soothing me. Oh yes, just to be around you, without you squirming to be elsewhere makes everything else bearable.

**_Ich finde dich  
Die Spur ist frisch und auf die Brücke  
tropft dein Schweiß dein warmes Blut_**

I need to see you again. You have no idea the joy it brings to see you looking at me and not at something else in the room, oblivious to the fact that I am there at all. Unfortunately for everyone, perhaps especially you, my senses are enhanced tenfold from this 'condition' of mine, or 'curse' as I would prefer to think of it as, and so no matter where you are, I can smell you out from afar.

I find you sitting in an armchair in the loungeroom, crouched over what seems to be an old parchment for a potion. You appear wounded, huddled up like that. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Sirius' death caused a lot of heartache for everyone but people don't realise that for those who were closest to him, the pain was unbearable. For Harry, you and I in particular, his loss is something that has been horrendous to have to deal with.

I so badly want to go over to 'lick your wounds' so to speak, but it doesn't appear that you wish to see me. You turn towards me, but only for a moment before turning back to the parchment. It disheartens me when you don't appear pleased to see me. You don't realise how much I look forward to these intimate moments with you.

As much as I hate to do it, I see that you need you space and I only speak briefly to you before leaving you alone.

**_ich seh dich nicht  
ich riech dich nur Ich spüre Dich  
ein Raubtier das vor Hunger schreit  
wittere ich dich meilenweit_**

I leave the room but once again, your scent is staying with me, tantalising me with the soft rosewood vapours that drifted into my nostrils from your body.

**_Du riechst so gut  
du riechst so gut  
ich geh dir hinterher  
du riechst so gut  
ich finde dich  
so gut  
ich steig dir nach  
du riechst so gut  
gleich hab ich dich_**

Oh God, I think that that is more torturous than you appearing to not want to see me. Or perhaps it is a combination of the two. I hate this sensation of knowing something that is so good is out of my reach. Just like everything else that is in my life.

**_Jetzt hab ich dich_**

That's it. I don't care what you think but I guess I don't have much to lose. Wait, I do have something to lose; I have you. If I lost you I don't know what I would do. Should I really do this? I have no idea but like everything else that has happened, especially now, I might never get a chance to find out.

**_Ich warte bis es dunkel ist  
dann fass ich an die nasse Haut_**

I don't do it straightaway out of fear. It's funny that when you want something so badly you tend to put it off until the very last moment. In fact, I have to go for a walk outside before I can build up enough courage to be able to do this. It takes me a good two hours to come to my senses and realise that I was being stupid and decide that I need to come back in, to face my 'fear'.

I wander back inside and still you are crouched over the same piece of parchment. Once again, you turn to me and give me a look that clearly says "Leave me alone, even you Remus" yet this time, I cannot go. In fact, it draws me ever closer to you. I expressed a desire to 'clean your wounds' before; that need has not dissipated.

You maintain your watch on me as I make my way over to the chair that you currently occupy. I can sense the wonder in you as it is not obvious what I want. At least I don't think it is anyway. You told me in no uncertain words to leave you in peace yet I could not. I have never refused an order from you before but this time there is an exception.

I can smell the fear about what it is that I am about to do in you. It mixes again with the soft and tantalising scent of the rosewood that you seem to choose to bathe in. I don't want you to feel this; I mean no harm, especially to someone who has already suffered from so much.

By this stage I have made it over to the chair and look down at you. I can now see the fear that I could previously sense in your eyes.

"What, Remus?" you ask almost wearily.

I choose not to say anything, for fear of betraying how I really feel about this. Instead, I bend down and put a hand on each of your shoulders. I feel you tense up and it almost causes me to pull away, just so that you would stop feeling scared, especially towards me. It is bad enough that other people feel like that, let alone you. Maybe it was a bad idea to do this however, I've come this far now. There is no point in backing out; otherwise I don't think that I could face you ever again.

I slowly pull you up towards me and still, the fear has not left your eyes. Forgive me for doing this but I cannot let go of you now. I slowly bend my head towards yours and whilst you physically tense up, I am pleased to see that you do not pull away.

**_verrate mich nicht  
oh siehst du nicht die Brücke brennt  
hör auf zu schreien und wehre dich nicht  
weil sie sonst auseinander bricht_**

The feel of our lips meeting causes a bolt of electricity to surge through both our bodies. I know it did because something that big could not have gone unnoticed by you. God! It feels so good to finally have you in my possession; I only hope that I have not gone against your wishes. I cannot pull away now; I have to have this kiss in case this is the last time I will be able to be around you. I don't want to ever hurt you and this is the only time that I can show you how I really feel. Grant me this wish and I will leave you forever if you want me to.

I can hear your breathing quicken as I deepen the kiss. Please, just keep this going for a little while longer. I need to have something to keep me going for when I can no longer have you.

Something changes. I don't know what it is but for some reason I get the impression that you are not going anywhere. It then occurs to me that your arms have gone around my neck as you seek to pull me closer to you. You really have no idea what that means to me, the fact that you aren't pushing me away like some hideous beast that has made you suffer. It becomes very apparent that you have been after this for as long as I have.

The kiss seems to last forever yet finally, I manage to pull myself away, only as far as to be able to get a good look at you. I suddenly realise that your hair is no longer the normal mousy-brown colour that had been your choice for this mourning period but the fairy-floss pink that I had grown to publicly scorn upon but secretly love.

I smile down at you and you smile back, albeit it is only small but I don't care. All that matters is that you appear glad to have me in your arms just like I am with you in mine.

I will never let you go.

**_Du riechst so gut  
du riechst so gut  
ich geh dir hinterher  
du riechst so gut  
ich finde dich  
so gut  
ich steig dir nach  
du riechst so gut  
gleich hab ich dich_**

**_  
Du riechst so gut  
du riechst so gut  
ich geh dir hinterher  
du riechst so gut  
ich finde Dich  
so gut  
ich fass dich an  
du riechst so gut  
jetzt hab ich dich_**

**_  
Du riechst so gut  
du riechst so gut  
ich geh dir hinterher_**

**_

* * *

_****Translation:**

******You Smell So Good**

Insanity  
is only a narrow bridge  
the banks are reason and desire  
I chase you  
the sunlight confuses the mind  
a blind child that crawls forward  
because it smells its mother

I find you

The track is fresh and on the bridge  
drops the sweat, your warm blood  
I don't see you  
I only smell you, I sense you  
a predator that screams of hunger  
I track you for miles by scent

You smell so good  
you smell so good  
I follow you  
you smell so good  
I find you  
- so good  
I chase you  
you smell so good  
I will have you soon

Now I have you  
I wait until it is dark  
then I take hold of your wet skin  
don't betray me  
oh don't you see the bridge is burning  
stop screaming and don't resist  
because otherwise it will break apart

You smell so good  
you smell so good  
I follow you  
you smell so good  
I find you  
- so good  
I chase you  
you smell so good  
I will have you soon

You smell so good  
you smell so good  
I follow you  
you smell so good  
I find you  
- so good  
I touch you  
you smell so good  
now I have you

You smell so good  
you smell so good  
I follow you


End file.
